A need exists for a method or an apparatus to properly secure the clip on the banding used on pallets and crates in order to prevent tampering of its contents.
Everyday billions of dollars in goods are shipped around the world via air, ocean, truck, or rail. Security and protection of cargo is a major issue for shippers, carriers, insurance companies, end-users, and now TSA and national security.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that allows shippers to protect cargo, maintain chain of custody through special and unique serial numbering, prevent clip from attack, and can be applied to existing clips on banding without use of a tool.
Therefor a need exists for an apparatus to secure and protect the contents of pallet and crate shipments from pilferage.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.